undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-Tale/Chaos
NOW ACCESSING FILE: SCP-001 - CHAOS ---- ---- Item Number: SCP-001 Object Class: Keter Name: Chaos Special Containment Procedures: SCP-001 is to be contained in a Standard K10 Holding Cell, lined with Titanium Alloy and Steel. SCP-001 is to be provided with basic luxuries/entertainment, and is never to be fed. No living beings are to enter SCP-001's containment cell. Contact with SCP-001 is forbidden. Classical and Casual music is to be played via speakers located in the chamber. Upon SCP-001 breaching containment, Mobile Task Force Sigma-17 ("Flesh Benders") are to Secure Site-22. All personnel assigned to high-class anomalies in Site-22 are to evacuate to a designated Safe-Location on-Site. If in the case one breaches, the remaining Safe-Locations are to use a secret safe-passage out. MTF Sigma-17 are equipped with highly-absorbent pellets which can be fired from a side-barrel located on the left of the standard gun given. MTF Sigma-17 are equipped as well with radios, which can play Classical music on activation. This is to be used within vicinity of SCP-001. SCP-001 is to be detained. Description: SCP-001 is a 12 year old, ~1.4m tall, male humanoid lifeform. SCP-001 possesses dark red eyes with vertically slit pupils. SCP-001 also possesses 4, blood-like tendrils the protrude from it's spine. These tendrils are roughly 3 meters in length and are roughly 15 centimeters in thickness, at their thickest point. SCP-001's hands and feet possess bone-like claws instead of fingers and toes. SCP-001's anomalous abilities are apparent when coming into contact with blood of any living or dead organism. SCP-001 immediately gains the ability to control all blood produced from the organism via unknown means. SCP-001 can manipulate the blood into any shape, including, but not limited to, a spear, a drill, and crystal-like structures. Blood controlled by SCP-001 is seemingly converted to O neutral, making it compatible with all other forms of blood. SCP-001 has a locket in his possession, designated SCP-001-α, which he appears to worship as a form of deity. SCP-001-α, when removed from the presence of SCP-001, will cause SCP-001 to enter a rage state. The locket has been given to SCP-001 in attempt to keep it calm. On top of this, SCP-001 appears appeased by music (specifically Classical or Casual). ---- OPENING ATTACHED FILE From: EC.5@SCiPNet.sgov To: O5.1@SCiPNet.sgov Subject: RE:SCP-001 I understand the Ethic Committee's concern about SCP-001, but I assure you, the O5-Council has gone through extensive debate on SCP-001's treatment. Something you must understand is, while SCP-001 is just a child, SCP-001 has also successfully executed a mass homicide on 15 different cities. Mind you, we had to "create" a CK-Class Reconstruction Scenario with Class-O Amnesiacs to explain why 15 cities completely disappeared suddenly with no explanation. Now, as for the solitude of SCP-001, so far all tests have confirmed SCP-001 entering rage states indirectly from interaction with humans. The safest and wisest course of action would be to keep it alone and away from humanity. Signed, O5-1 Secure. Contain. Protect. ---- ---- END OF FILE RETURN TO ORIGINAL DOCUMENT Category:Rewrite AU